


English Lesson

by monopoisoner



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopoisoner/pseuds/monopoisoner
Summary: Phrases about how much they liked his eyes, how he looked best when he smiled — they were all secondary to the person reading them.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	English Lesson

“ _Hyung_ , what does this mean?”

Youngjo paused rifling through the fridge, turning towards the voice. Hwanwoong was sprawled out on the couch, phone in hand. Usually, Dongju would be next to him, but everyone was out today. Keonhee had a separate schedule, while the rest had gone out to look for food. He and Woong simply weren’t in the mood to leave the dorm.

“What does what mean?” Youngjo waited for Woong to sit up, then took the space to his left. The younger one shuffled closer, facing the screen towards him. He felt his heart skip a beat at the warmth pressing against his side but ignored it in favor of the phone. It was the dancer’s latest set of selcas on twitter, and he’d scrolled to a section where most of the replies were in English.

“The English ones. I want to know what they say.”

He wrapped an arm around the dancer’s shoulders; Hwanwoong thought nothing of the gesture. With a small smile, he began scrolling through the comments, reading them aloud. Each one made his heart swell with pride. Beyond commenting on how great he looked, so many were saying he did incredibly well on yesterday’s stage.

Hwanwoong listened to him earnestly, filing away the knowledge. He would quietly repeat the unfamiliar words, mimicking Ravn’s pronunciation. After coming back from their US tour, he became even more passionate about studying English. He’d felt lacking after failing to communicate well with some of their fans during the fan signs, and doubled down on his studying. He worried Youngjo sometimes. He never did anything halfway, always pushing to do his best. It spoke volumes of his work ethic, but the rapper couldn’t help but worry he was running himself to the ground. When was the last time he’d properly let himself rest? But Hwanwoong would never listen to him if he said as much. So he did what he could to help him, letting him know he was loved and making him laugh whenever he could. He didn’t think it was much, but it was all Hwanwoong would receive.

“I love you, Woongie-ah”

“Shut up, _hyung_. I know that’s from you.” The reprimand had no real force behind it, so he continued. He read a few more until Hwanwoong pulled the phone from his grasp.

“Ah, I wasted too much of your time already. Thanks for the help.” When he tried to stand up, Youngjo pulled his hand to stay seated. The dancer looked at him questioningly as he brought out his own phone, navigating to his own most recent post on twitter. Hwanwoong laughed as he looked at the emoji-filled tweet.

“You should write proper messages for once.”

“I prefer saying them directly.”

He pulled Hwanwoong’s head to rest on his shoulder, briefly burying his nose in his hair. He breathed in his scent: their shared shampoo with something that was distinctly Hwanwoong’s. There was a pang of longing for something he couldn’t have, but he was used to that.

“Hyung?”

He felt him shift to face him; he pulled away before Woong could read his expression. He already had too many troubles. Youngjo didn’t want to burden him with his own complicated feelings. He pretended not to see the question in his eyes.

“I was gonna ask you to read the ones on mine.” He handed the phone over.

“But you already understand them?”

“Consider it practice.” It got a laugh out of Hwanwoong, which was what he’d been hoping for.

He began reading them aloud. For Ravn, the words didn’t matter as much as the voice that delivered them. Phrases about how much they liked his eyes, how he looked best when he smiled — they were all secondary to the person reading them. He stored the memory away, knowing moments like these were a rarity between them.

“Youngjo, I love you.”

His heart raced at the sudden confession, despite knowing it was just Hwanwoong reading replies. When he looked down, he could see the blush that dusted Hwanwoong’s cheeks. The air was thick with tension, a lot of it emanating from the small man beside him. He could feel his discomfort; he wasn’t surprised when the younger suddenly stood up.

“Ok, that’s it. Thanks for the English lesson, hyung.” Abruptly he fled, running to the bedroom he shared with the other members. Youngjo tried to calm his heart, holding his hand over it. He reminded himself he was just relaying a message from someone else. He took his phone, abandoned on the couch in Hwanwoong’s rush to leave.

He unlocked the device. He had to message the others a reminder to pick up food for him and—he almost dropped his phone. He wanted to follow Hwanwoong, ask what he meant, but didn’t. Right now he could barely manage to breathe; making the few steps to the bedroom seemed impossible. He desperately tried to stop the stupid lovesick grin on his face but knew he’d fail at each attempt. Written on the notes app were four words he’d never expected to see from Hwanwoong.

> _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to proof this very well as I've been really sick, but I hope you all enjoyed this regardless. (: メリクリ!


End file.
